Chapter 4: Legendary Warrior
They arrived back to Cornelia Reynn: Okay, then. Let's check in with Princess Sarah. Sentry Person: It's the Bahamutian Army! Morgana: What? They're here now? They saw the knight fire the gun and summon the Mirages to build camp￼ Sentry Person: They're setting up camp right outside of town! Sarah: Lann! Reynn! Phantom Thieves! Ann: You're here! We were actually just on our way to see you. Rie: If they've established a near our gates, then clearly they must intend to finish us once and for all. Haru: So what are gonna do? Ryuji: Seems to me... we're going to have to nip this little problem in the butt. Akira: Hm? What do you purpose we do? Morgana: We should take a fight to them Sarah: Uh, well said, but as things stand. Cornelia simply does not have the manpower. Lann: If you would buy us some time, we'll do the rest. Sarah: Huh? Lann: Me and my friend's will sneak up on their boss and take him out! Rei: What? Reynn: Hm... Sarah: Is is really that simple? Reynn: Well, he may not exactly look it, but Lann's pretty good in a fight. Morgana: Thing is he used to get picked on for being such a pip-squeak. Lann: Why you little! He choke him Lann: Do not call me that! Geopardmon: Well, Lann have made up the "pip-squeak" park, but, he definitely did get picked on. I think that maybe the other kids were a little creeped out by our arms. Still, we were always kind of proud that we looked like this. Because it meant we were just like our mom, right? So! Let's talk more about Lann getting picked on! Boy, did they make him cry. But after i whipped him into shape, he never lost a fight again. Rei: How Nice. Reynn: But that's not 'cause he turned into some kind of bully-destroying machine. He just literally never picked a fight he couldn't win. Really, his threat assessment skills were uncanny. He always knew the odd. Yusuke: Heh. Call it natural cowardice. Lann: Stop that! Ann: So Lann... how about it? Do you think we can be those guys￼! Lann: Yeah, it should be a piece of cake! If I get a cake for a reward. Reynn: Well, there you have it? Are you gonna to help us? Sarah: Very well. We must act? It is only a matter of time before the federation completely overruns Cornelia. We will fight... And place our faith in the Legendary Warriors. Reynn: Hm... What a strange thing to remember. I know someone picked on Lann. But why can't I remember who? They went off and they saw two knight Knight Captain: Hi. Are you the Persona Warriors and Jiant from the Hill from the Prophecy? Knight Captain 2: We're the captain's of the Cornelia Army Brigade. Princess Sarah has appointed us as vanguard. Knight Digimon: We have been informed of the particulars. We'll time our feint to when the ten of you storm the field. You can we out just as soon as you're ready. They are going to the Goblin Camp Lann: Where's the Goblin Camp? Reynn: Up on that hill, Come on! They arrived at the Watchplain in their Hybrid Form Tama: Cornelia's Soldiers are the-fighting ￼as hard as they can. Lann: Let's hurry up an'' WSHHH... circle and ''BOOOSH.. knocj the goblin' boss senseless! Reynn: Ohhh-kay! Tama: The-WSHH and BOOSH!￼ Lann: Aw Yeah! They went to the see Knight Captain's Knight Captain: Good timing. Some of our soldiers swore they'd seen the Princess on the battlefield. I suppose I got a bit careless. Reynn: Princess Sarah and Rei is here? Lann: What? No way! That can't be right. Knight Captain 2: He like to think so, but knowing her, it's possible. Still, we must focus on the task at hand. Don't worry about me. You ten should press on. Up ahead, you will find the Bahamutian soldier in charge. He leads the Goblins. Ryuji: Cool! Let's do this! They are fighting the Shadow and the Goblins and they did it Ryuji: Alright! Hands in the Air! The Shadow raise their hands Ryuji: Alright, I want you take those shovels, go over there and dig your own graves with them. Yusuke: Ryuji. That is a bit dark. Ryuji: Shut up! I had enough of this Negotiate stuff we did, now go over there! Minutes Later The Shadows are crying to dig their own graves Shadow: I have a family! Ryuji: Faster! Shadow: I just do date entry! Ryuji: Alright, you kill him! Shadow 2: What? Ryuji: Kill him! Take him to the ocean and drown him! Shadow 2: No please! Ryuji: Do it! I want you to kill him and take his face. Shadow 2: Please! Ryuji: Then many Shadows surrounded him Shadow 3: Hold it right there! You Persona Warrior scum. Ryuji: Oh gosh. I know you. Here is a gift. He give the letter Shadow 3: Paging Mr Herman. Mr Peewee Herman. Peewee: I found my bike (Laugh) Ryuji run away from them Ryuji: Man! I need some water for this. He made to the Other who were waiting for him Morgana: I should have told you not to do something dark. Ryuji: Whatever! They went off and see Princess Sarah and Rei Morgana: Huh? Ryuji: The Princess, guys. She's here with Rei! She and Rei wave to them Yusuke: Well, I guess they're the hand-on ￼type. Then a Giant Goblin appeared Reynn: Your Highness, behind you! Akira: Look out! Then two knight save her and Rei Knight Captain: Are you okay? Sarah: We are, thank you. Lann: Oh great! We have to get down there! Haru: We can go around. If we're fast enough. We--- Ryuji: There's no time! Futaba: Princess! All: No! Then 2 Colourful Sphere from Lann and Reynn's armor piece went to Two Knight and they become the Warrior of Light and Zen and they defeated the Giant Goblin Warrior of Light: Princess Sarah, are you okay? Ryuji: Wow, that moves are cool! Zen: I.. I don't know what just happened￼. Rai: I think I do? That light would explain it. Zen and Captain, from this day on. You shall be called the Warrior of Light and Darkness. Zen: Us? Are you sure? Sarah: Of course. The legend of Cornelia tell of others like you. Nameless ￼heroes will great power in their hearts: Warrior of Light and Darkness. Your are a Medium. One with the potential to become this realm's Champion. Morgana: Hold on. Medium? A Champion? Akira: What is Champion? Rei: Oh, Champion arise at critical points in time, where they awaken unexpectedly to their miraculous power. Candidates who hide this light within them--- this strength--- we call them Mediums. Warrior of Light and Zen, of course, are unique to Cornelia legend, but... Mediums for other champion can still be found through Grymoire to this day. Warrior of Light: I can't believe it. We really become one, Zen. Zen: It is. Incredible. Sarah: Yes, and there's no mistake. Zen: I think those light Lann and Reynn was a sort of reveille. Like we've been sleeping in our whole life and finally... Woke up. Sarah: (Gasp)... Do you have that power? Do you have the ability to awaken Medium as Champions. Lann: Hmmm. Reynn: I wish we knew. Like I said, we don't remember all that much about who we are￼. Wait, hold on. They saw a Dark Knight from Bahamutian Army, they're gonna fight them Akira: Alright. Let's do this! All: Persona! They summon their Persona to fight it, and they did it and then Akira has Red Aura around him Akira: You are starting to feel my power. Then his Eyes glow Red Akira: I will banished this darkness, once and for all! He use the Ability called "Oversoul" that the Warrior of Light Did, and he finished off the Dark Knight Akira: I finish. Lann: See that, a total piece of cake. Reynn: Hold on... This soldier's Digimon is not a human at all. Was he a Mirage? Biyomon: What? No... The Soldiers are human vying to become architects and join the federation elite... What happened to him? Meanwhile ????: Yes, that's right. They're here. ???? 2: How many years have passed? And eight of them, how long did they disbanded? ????: Some. And 2 Months. How many is a difficult thing to gauge from in here. But... ???? 2: Time cornus has resumed it's march. Segwarides and Dark Seiten Taisen. Dark Seiten Taisen: We're here. Segwarides: What is it? ????: You may begin. I trust you have worked out each detail? Dark Seiten Taisen: Oh, okay. ???? 2: Then away with you. ????: And you? You aren't going to waver? Dark Mecurius: We have a Prophecy to fulfil. ????: Yes. Let us usher in a new age of history. Back to them They are back in Nine Wood Hill Tama: If the-one ￼of your Mirages has learned the "stroll" ability. It will follow you around in the field, just as the-longcas you include it in you lineup. Speaking of the-which, I have the ability too! If you always the-want your adorable Tama at your side. They are now in a Unknown Place Lann: What is this place? Then he bump into someone Reynn: Lann! Are you alright. Lann: I'm fine. Did you see that? ???: Should your so be here. They saw a Tonberry ￼ Futaba: A Tonberry? Tonberry: Quite so. A Tonberry through and through. Now should you Warriors be this far afield? Ryuji: Far off, what now? Morgana: He's asking if we're lost. I guess he's got a point. I have no idea where we are. Tonberry: As I thought. Then you should all come with me at once. It's not safe. They went off to somewhere Tonberry: I give you... the Coliseum. They were at the ColiseumCategory:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer